Lettre
by Athanael Curse
Summary: Squall pourra-t-il empêcher Seifer de commettre l'irréparable....? L'oeuf est-il arrivé avant la poule ou la poule avant l'oeuf? le mystère réside....
1. Default Chapter

Cette fic sera un peu particulière, on ne pas vraiment dire que se soit une songfic. En fonction des passages je glisserai des couplets de chansons ou même des poèmes de Victor Hugo, donc voilà, vous êtres prévenus!!

****

**LETTRE**

_Squall_

_Avant toute chose, je tiens à m'excuser, même si je sais que ma conduite est impardonnable. J'en ai honte moi-même. Si j'ai fait ça c'est pour toi, pour que tu m'apportes un peu d'attention et pourquoi pas une peu d'affection. Je n'ai jamais voulut ce qui s'est passé. Je ne savais pas qu'en devenant le chevalier de la sorcière ça se passerai comme ça, elle m'a menti, trompé…elle a emprisonné mon âme dans mon propre corps et s'est servit de moi comme d'un pantin. Je me souviens de tout dans les moindres détails…tout…et je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'en empêcher._

_Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je souffre de tout ce que je t'ai fait subir…_

_Tu dois te demander ce qui me prend de te raconter tout cela, de m'excuser et de regretter de t'avoir fait souffrir, hein? C'est que je n'ai jamais été tendre avec toi. Je t'en voulais tellement. Tu vas demander pourquoi. Et bien, ça remonte à notre enfance. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, nous étions tous ensemble à l'orphelinat. Quistis et moi étions arrivé les premiers, suivit de Zell, Irvine et Selphie, toi, tu n'es arrivé que le dernier. Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment considéré comme faisant parti de la bande, je préféré être seul, ce n'est pas que je ne les aimais pas, loin de là. mais bon, j'ai toujours été seul. Et puis tu es arrivé. Je me souviendrai toute ma vie de ce jour. La gouvernante devait aller te chercher à la gare. Elle m'a emmené avec elle. Elle voulait profiter d'aller en ville pour m'acheter une nouvelle paire de chaussures. J'avais 4 ans à l'époque et pourtant je m'en souviens comme si s'était hier. Je revois le train entrer en gare, la porte s'ouvrir et le contrôleur te faisant descendre avant tout le monde. tu n'étais pas plus haut que trois pommes et pourtant tu te tenais bien campé sur tes deux jambes, portant ton petit sac et serrant un ourson en peluche sur ton cœur. Tu as d'abord regardé la gouvernante, puis moi. tu m'as longuement dévisager avant de reporter ton attention sur la gouvernante. Elle t'a tendu la main et tu l'as prise. Tu n'as pas ouvert une seule fois la bouche. Quand on est arrivé à l'orphelinat, elle t'a présenté aux autres avant de te montrer la chambre que tu partagerais avec moi. tu as hoché la tête, posé tes affaires et ensuite tu t'es assit en boule sur le lit. Les autres, Selphie et Zell en particulier, ont essayé de venir te faire jouer tout le reste de la journée, en vain. Tu n'as pas bougé d'un pouce, pas bronché une seule fois. Le seul moment où tu t'es levé, c'est pour ton bain et le repas. Après ça, tu es retourné dans ton lit. Moi je m'étais aussi installé dans le mien. Tout le monde dormait, il n'y avait pas un bruit. Moi je n'arrivais pas à fermé l'œil. tu m'intriguais trop. Ton regard sur moi à la gare. Il était tellement emprunt de…détachement… tu semblais indifférent à tout ce qui t'entourait. Et puis soudain j'ai entendu du bruit, comme des reniflements, et puis des sanglots étouffés. Je me suis redressé pour voir d'où ça provenait. Il n'était pas rare que Zell ou Selphie fasse des cauchemars et se mettent à pleurer en plein milieu de la nuit. Mais là non, c'était trop distinct. Et c'est là que j'ai compris que c'était toi. Je me suis approché doucement de ton lit et je t'ai posé la main sur l'épaule. tu as sursauté et t'es retourné, me regardant. Tu avais le visage baigné de larmes et les yeux plein de chagrin. J'ai senti mon cœur se serrer et sans hésitation je t'ai pris dans mes bras. Tu as d'abord hésité, puis tu as passé tes bras autour de mon cou et tu as longuement pleuré contre moi. depuis lors, on ne s'est plus quitté. Il avait suffit d'un regard pour qu'on devienne les meilleurs amis du monde. et pour la première fois, je me sentais bien avec quelqu'un. Mais ça n'a pas duré bien longtemps. 2 ans plus tard Ellone est arrivée et t'as pris sous son aile. Et toi…toi tu m'as laissé, pour aller avec elle. Tu ne voulais plus jouer avec moi, tu passais ton temps avec elle. Et moi je vous regardais ensemble, et je pleurais…des heures durant sur la plage, je pleurais, la maudissant d'être venue, la maudissant de t'avoir pris à moi et ensuite quand elle est partie, je l'ai maudite de te faire souffrir. Je t'en ai voulut à toi aussi. Elle se disait être de ta famille, mais elle n'avait pas été là quand tu en avais réellement besoin. C'est moi qui ai été là. et pourtant, qu'est-ce que j'en ai récolté: me faire virer comme un mal propre pour une fille que tu ne connaissais même pas. venant de mon meilleur et seul ami, ça m'a fait très mal. Mais bon, je ne pouvais vraiment t'en vouloir. J'ai voulut renouer avec toi, mais tu t'étais refermé comme une huître, n'acceptant plus rien de moi, ni des autres. Tu passais des heures devant l'orphelinat à te murmurer que tout irait bien, que tu saurais te débrouiller tout seul. Mais je savais que dans le fond tu n'étais pas assez fort. Je te connaissais mieux que toi même. Alors j'ai fait la dernière chose qu'il me restait à faire pour toi, t'endurcir pour que tu puisses affronter la vie, et pour cela, j'ai sacrifié la seule chose de valeur que je possédais: notre amitié. C'est de ce jour qu'est née notre rivalité, notre "haine" l'un envers l'autre. quoique moi, je ne t'ai jamais haïs, je l'ai laissé paraître, ça faisait parti de mon plan. Je devais te délaisser tout en restant près de toi. Je pense être largement arrivé à mes fins. Le combat que tu as mené ces dernières semaines le prouve bien. Tu es assez fort Squall. Et maintenant, tu n'es plus seul, tu as tes amis et aussi Rinoa. Moi, il ne me reste rien d'autre que ma culpabilité et mon désespoir. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de mettre un terme à ma vie. Elle n'a plus de sens sans toi. Mais avant de quitter ce monde, je voulais te demander pardon et te dire que je t'aime Squall. Il m'a fallut du temps pour me rendre compte de mes véritables sentiments à ton égard. Mais je peux te le dire désormais, je t'aime Squall Leonhart, de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme._

_Et puis, je ne suis même pas sûr que tu lises ces lignes, tu as sûrement brûlé la lettre en sachant qu'elle venait de moi. mais bon, quelle grande importance, dans peu de temps je ne serais plus de ce monde pour m'en soucier._

_J'aimerai que tu embrasses la gouvernante pour moi et que tu lui dises que je la remercie pour tout ce qu'elle a fait._

_Et bien voilà, maintenant que les grandes révélations ont été faites, je vais te laisser._

_Adieu Squall, je te souhaite tout le bonheur que tu mérites._

_Seifer._

_PS: voilà un poème que j'apprécie, il est de Victor HUGO, tiré de son recueil "Les Contemplations"._

_Je respire où tu palpites,  
Tu sais ; à quoi bon, hélas !  
Rester là si tu me quittes,  
Et vivre si tu t'en vas ?  
  
A quoi bon vivre, étant l'ombre  
De cet ange qui s'enfuit ?  
A quoi bon, sous le ciel sombre,  
N'être plus que de la nuit ?  
  
Je suis la fleur des murailles  
Dont avril est le seul bien.  
Il suffit que tu t'en ailles  
Pour qu'il ne reste plus rien.  
  
Tu m'entoures d'Auréoles;  
Te voir est mon seul souci.  
Il suffit que tu t'envoles  
Pour que je m'envole aussi.  
  
Si tu pars, mon front se penche ;  
Mon âme au ciel, son berceau,  
Fuira, dans ta main blanche  
Tu tiens ce sauvage oiseau.  
  
Que veux-tu que je devienne  
Si je n'entends plus ton pas ?  
Est-ce ta vie ou la mienne  
Qui s'en va ? Je ne sais pas.  
  
Quand mon orage succombe,  
J'en reprends dans ton coeur pur ;  
Je suis comme la colombe  
Qui vient boire au lac d'azur.  
  
L'amour fait comprendre à l'âme  
L'univers, salubre et béni ;  
Et cette petite flamme  
Seule éclaire l'infini  
  
Sans toi, toute la nature  
N'est plus qu'un cachot fermé,  
Où je vais à l'aventure,  
Pâle et n'étant plus aimé.  
  
Sans toi, tout s'effeuille et tombe ;  
L'ombre emplit mon noir sourcil ;  
Une fête est une tombe,  
La patrie est un exil.  
  
Je t'implore et réclame ;  
Ne fuis pas loin de mes maux,  
O fauvette de mon âme  
Qui chantes dans mes rameaux !  
  
De quoi puis-je avoir envie,  
De quoi puis-je avoir effroi,  
Que ferai-je de la vie  
Si tu n'es plus près de moi ?  
  
Tu portes dans la lumière,  
Tu portes dans les buissons,  
Sur une aile ma prière,  
Et sur l'autre mes chansons.  
  
Que dirai-je aux champs que voile  
L'inconsolable douleur ?  
Que ferai-je de l'étoile ?  
Que ferai-je de la fleur ?  
  
Que dirai-je au bois morose  
Qu'illuminait ta douceur ?  
Que répondrai-je à la rose  
Disant : " Où donc est ma sœur ?"  
  
J'en mourrai ; fuis, si tu l'oses.  
A quoi bon, jours révolus !  
Regarder toutes ces choses  
Qu'elle ne regarde plus ?  
  
Que ferai-je de la lyre,  
De la vertu, du destin ?  
Hélas ! et, sans ton sourire,  
Que ferai-je du matin ?  
  
Que ferai-je, seul, farouche,  
Sans toi, du jour et des cieux,  
De mes baisers sans ta bouche,  
Et de mes pleurs sans tes yeux !_

***

Squall regarda un moment la lettre qu'il venait de finir de lire. Non…il ne fallait pas qu'il le laisse faire ça. Il se leva d'un bond et sortit en trombe de son bureau. Il courut au parking et prit une des voitures. Tant pis, il verrait plus tard pour l'autorisation de sorti, et puis, c'était lui le chef des SeeDs et là, c'était une urgence très urgente. Il fila à vive allure vers Balamb, se gara à l'entrée de la ville et parti en courant vers le port. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour repérer Fujin et Raijin. Il s'approcha.

_Fujin!

Cette dernière releva la tête et le regarda avec étonnement:

_Squall? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

_Où est Seifer?? La questionna-t-il en la prenant par les épaules.

_Euh…dans sa cabine, pou…pourquoi?

Sans plus il se précipita dans le petit bateau et eut tôt fait de trouver la cabine du blond. Il était assit sur son lit, regardant fixement un petit flacon face à lui. Il ne tourna même pas la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Squall se jeta sur lui, prit le flacon et le regarda. il pâlit furieusement en constatent qu'il contenait une quantité importante de cocaïne. il ouvrit le hublot et vida le contenu du flacon à la mer. Puis revenant face à Seifer, il arma sa main et lui donna une gifle monumentale qui laissa une belle marque rouge. Seifer lui lança un regard plein de larmes. Squall s'assit près le lui et le prit dans ses bras.

_Maintenant, c'est à moi de t'aider. comme tu l'as fait pour moi. je vais te prouver que tu n'es pas seul.

Seifer s'accrocha à lui, secoué par de violent sanglots. Squall le berça longuement avant de dire.

_Tu rentres à la BGU avec moi.

Seifer hocha faiblement la tête et Squall l'aida à faire son sac. Puis le soutenant, ils sortirent. 

_Où tu l'emmènes? demanda Fujin en l'attrapant par le bras. 

_A la BGU.

_Mais…Seifer?

Ce dernier étouffa un sanglot tandis que Squall resserrait son étreinte et l'entraînait vers la sortit de la ville. 10 minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient à la BGU. Squall l'aida à sortir puis à gagner ses appartements sous les regard effarés et même horrifiés des élèves et de certains SeeDs. 

_Voilà, c'est chez moi.

A peine finit-il sa phrase que le téléphone sonna.

_Je te paris ce que tu veux que c'est Cid, grommela Squall en décrochant. Leonhart.

_Ici Cid. Je te veux immédiatement dans mon bureau.

_Donnez moi 5 minutes.

_Pas une de plus.

Il raccrocha et Seifer lui lança un regard complètement abattu.

_Squall…tu n'aurais pas du me ramener…tu risques d'avoir des ennuis par ma faute, et ça, je ne le veux pas.

_Seifer…tu ne me crées pas d'ennuis, ok? Bon, j'y vais, je reviens le plus vite possible. Pour ton info: la salle de bain est dans la chambre qui elle même est là. tu peux y dormir si tu es fatigué. Si tu as faim, tu trouveras de quoi manger dans les placards. Je suis relié au câble et les télécommandes doivent être quelque part dans le canapé. Je vais aussi m'arranger pour que personne ne vienne te déranger.

_Merci…

Squall lui sourit (et oui, il sait le faire!!) et sortit. A peine eut-il mit les pieds dehors, qu'il tomba sur Zell.

_Il est là?

_Oui.

_Tu veux que je veille à ce que personne ne vienne l'embêter? proposa le blond.

Squall se détendit et sourit (oui! vous ne rêver pas! il l'a fait deux fois d'affilé!!).

_Je veux bien. Il est vraiment à bout. Je te raconterai tout à l'heure. je dois aller voir Cid.

_Sans problème. Je prend soin de lui en attendant!

_Merci Zell! J'te revaudrai ça!!

Squall partit en courant, pris l'ascenseur et gagna le bureau de Cid. Il frappa et entra après y avoir été invité.

_Vous m'avez demandé.

_Oui, je voudrais savoir si les rumeurs qui circulent sur le retour de Seifer au sein de la BGU sont fondées?

_C'est effectivement vrai.

_Tu ne crois pas que tu aurais pu m'en parler avant!! Faire entrer cet assassin!! Ce…ce… traître!!

_Il n'était pas maître de lui, il était possédé, tout comme l'était votre femme! Pourquoi ne la traitez vous pas de traître et d'assassin elle aussi.

_Je ne te permet pas!

_Et bien moi non plus je ne vous permet pas de le traiter de la sorte. Oui, il a peut-être commis des erreurs, mais chacun mérite une seconde chance. Du moins, c'est ce que la gouvernante nous a toujours appris! Maintenant, je vais vous poser un dilemme. Ou vous le gardez et je reste, ou vous le renvoyez et je pars avec lui.

Cid pâlit.

_Tu ne ferais pas ça?

_Si, et dans l'heure qui suit. Je m'arrangerai même pour qu'Esthar retire les fond qu'elle a placé ici.

Cid déglutit péniblement.

_C'est du chantage.

_Non, juste une proposition. 

_Bien, tu ne me laisses pourtant pas le choix. Il peut rester. Mais au moindre problème, je te tiendrai autant responsable que lui, est-ce clair.

_Parfaitement clair monsieur.

_Quand reprend-il les cours?

_Quand il ira mieux. Il a tenté de se suicider. Il est complètement effondré, une vrai loque. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse vous causer un trop grand problème. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois m'occuper de lui avant qu'il n'essaye de sauter de la fenêtre de ma chambre et ne nuise à la réputation de la BGU.

Squall salua et sorti. Une fois de l'autre côté de la porte, il se permit un sourire. Une chose de faite! Maintenant il fallait que le reste de la BGU accepte Seifer, et puis ils n'avaient pas intérêt à broncher, sinon ça barderait pour leur matricule! 

***

Quand il revint à ses appartements, Seifer s'était endormit dans le canapé et Zell l'avait couvert d'une couverture.

_Alors? Demanda Squall en entrant.

_Il est tombé comme une masse. 

_Tant mieux, comme ça, au moins, il ne pense pas à faire de bêtises.

_Bon, ben, je vais vous laisser. Bye!

_Salut Zell, et encore merci.

_Mais de rien! 

Une fois Zell partit, Squall alla se changer et s'installa à la table de bar pour finir les quelques dossiers qui lui restaient à étudier tout en veillant sur Seifer. 

***

Seifer ouvrit un œil, puis un autre, se demandant où il était, puis les événements lui revinrent progressivement en mémoire. Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. il n'y avait personne. Il se leva et passa derrière le bar pour se servir un grand verre d'eau et remarqua trois biberons posés là ainsi qu'une boite de lait en poudre. Qu'est-ce que Squall pouvait bien avoir à faire avec ça? 

Au même moment le brun sortit de sa chambre.

_Ah, t'es réveillé!

_Hum…ça fait longtemps que je dors?

_Trois bonnes heures. Il semble que tu en avais besoin.

_Hum…

_Bon, qu'est-ce qui te ferai plaisir pour le dîner de ce soir?

_Je…je sais pas…je n'ai pas faim…

_Bon, ben se sera des œufs au plat!

***

Un moment plus tard, ils étaient installés devant la télé. 

_Dis, fini par demander Squall. Ce que tu as mis sur la lettre, tu le pensais vraiment.

Seifer rougit et hocha la tête.

_Je…je ne veux pas que ça te gêne Squall…

_ça ne me gêne pas, ça m'a juste…surpris. C'est tout.

_Je…je crois que je vais aller me coucher…je dors où?

_Dans ma chambre, je n'ai pas de chambre d'ami.

_Je…non, Squall, je…

_Tu te tais et tu viens te coucher, moi je peux me contenter du canapé! Il très confortable je te jure! 

Squall le prit par le bras et l'entraîna dans la chambre.

_Je pense que tu vas réussir à t'en sortir. La lampe de chevet et là, tu as d'autres couverture dans le placard si tu as froid. Tiens…j'pense pas que les peluches ça t'intéresse, dit-il en enlevant une bonne dizaine d'animaux en peluche de sur le lit. Bon, ben bonne nuit.

Il lui planta un baiser sur la joue et sorti.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé en soupirant. Regardant sa montre, il constata qu'il était encore tôt et se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être aller faire un tour. Puis se ravisant, il prit son téléphone et appela Rinoa.

_Rinoa?

_Salut, c'est Squall.

_Alors, comment va notre dépressif?

_Il déprime.

_Logique…mais sinon.

_Ben il est allé se coucher et je viens de renoncer de faire un tour, on ne sait jamais.

_Vaut mieux oui.

_Sinon tout va bien? Léandre?

_Il dort déjà lui aussi.

_Bien, je vais te laisser. A demain.

_Ok, bye!! Et au faite, on prend le petit déj' avec les autres à la cafet', oubli pas.

_T'en fait pas , c'est bien noté!

_Parfais! Salut.

Il raccrocha et se glissa sous son drap pour regarder la télé. Il n'avait pas sommeil et de toute façon, il se faisait trop de soucis pour pouvoir dormir. Connaissant Seifer capable de tout, il préférait veiller au grain. Le sommeil finit pourtant par le happer à moitié. En plein milieu de la nuit, des gémissements le sortir de sa somnolence. D'un bond il se leva et se précipita dans sa chambre pour trouver un Seifer rouler en boule, les draps jetés aux pieds du lit et qui visiblement cauchemardait. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui passa une main dans les cheveux. Seifer gémit et fut secoué de légers sanglots. Squall se pencha un peu sur lui :

_Seifer…réveille toi, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. 

_Nan…pas ça…je…je veux pas…je veux pas lui faire de mal…

Squall le secoua doucement et Seifer ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

_Hein…quoi? Squall…mon Dieu…qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait…

_Chuuu… C'est rien, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar, souffla Squall en le berçant contre lui. Aller, dors, je vais rester avec toi…

Il l'allongea contre lui et lui caressa doucement la tête comme à un petit enfant. Les sanglots de Seifer cessèrent progressivement et il fini par s'endormir, épuisé par toutes ces émotions.

***

Quand il se réveilla, Seifer sentit quelque chose de chaud contre lui, il leva la tête et croisa le regard bleu gris de Squall. Ce dernier lui sourit doucement et lui demanda:

_Bien dormi, enfin, après le cauchemar.

_Hum…oui…tu…tu es resté toute la nuit?

_Comme je te l'avais dit, non?

_M…merci.

_Seifer, tu n'as pas à me remercier. Tu as fait pareil pour moi…

_Oh…

Seifer se redressa et se sortit du lit. Il prit ses vêtements et passa à la salle de bain.

_On va petit déjeuner à la cafét avec les autres.

_Je…Squall, je ne sais pas si s'est une bonne idée…

_C'est eux qui ont insisté. Fait leur plaisir, ils ont vraiment envie de te revoir. Aller!

Squall le prit par la main et l'entraîna hors des dortoirs jusqu'à la cafétéria où les attendaient déjà Quistis, Selphie et Irvine.

_Salut!! Lança Squall.

_Salut Squall! Salut Seifer!! Ça va?

_Bof…pas du tout…

_Roh…tu vas voir, on va tous t'aider à remonter la pente mon grand, lui promis Quistis.

_Oh ça oui!! renchérit Selphie, tu ne vas pas trouver le temps de déprimer, je peux te le jurer!

_C'est gentil…

_Dites, c'est bien Seifer là? je ne reconnais plus notre grand macho-mégalo d'avant.

_Moi aussi je me demande, fit Irvine.

_Coucou tout le monde! lança Rinoa en arrivant, un bébé dans les bras.

Squall se leva d'un bond, passa par dessus Seifer et atterri devant Rinoa, lui prenant le bébé des bras.

_Rah…coucou mon bébé…ça va? J't'ai pas trop manqué…toi tu m'as horriblement manqué…oh oui tu es beau ma petite huitième merveille du monde. je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…(c'est ce que je raconte à mes chatons quand je reviens du lycée……:-))

_Et voilà! Lança Zell en arrivant. Il gagatise… 

_Dans l'histoire, je me demande si les extra terrestre n'auraient pas enlevé Squall en même temps que Seifer.

_C'est une possibilité.

_Je…pourrais être mis au courant? Demanda un Seifer visiblement paumé. C'est qui le bébé?

_Ben c'est le fils de Squall, répondirent-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

_Le fils de Squall…bien sûr, c'est tout à fait logique, comment n'y ai-je pas pensé avant…, fit le blond en se massant les tempes. En deux semaines, Squall et Rinoa on eut un bébé de…de 4 mois environs…

_Mais c'est pas le bébé de Rinoa, de toute façon, y sont pas ensemble. 

_Explication de texte sivouplé?

_Tu te souviens Yolène en cours avec nous? Demanda Zell.

_Ouais.

_Ben c'est elle. Squall n'est pas aussi sage qu'on le croit. Il a fait des galipettes au lit avec elle et puis voilà le résultat. Mais bon, il ne l'a appris qu'en rentrant qu'il était papa. Yolène le lui avait bien caché. Mais elle est morte pendant la prise de la GGU donc, il doit s'occuper du gamin. A début il était un peu réticent, mais personne ne résiste à ce petit bout de chou.

_Oh…

Seifer ne l'écoutait plus et regardait Squall papouiller son bébé. Il avait vraiment tout…tout…et lui rien…et en plus ce qu'il lui avait dit tout à l'heure…

Il sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux. Non, il ne voulait pas pleurer, pas devant tout le monde. et puis qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. il avait déjà tout perdu…

Les larmes roulèrent lentement sur ses joues. Il cacha son visage dans ses mains alors que de violents sanglots le secouaient. Il finit par se lever et partir en courant, Rinoa sur les talons. Squall donna le bébé à Zell et les suivit. Il eut tôt fait de les rattraper et trouva un Seifer complètement effondré dans les bras de Rinoa. Cette dernière lui lança un regard perdu.

_C'est bon, murmura-t-il. Je m'occupe de lui. 

Il le lui prit des bras et le berça doucement contre lui.

_Seifer…

_Tu as tout Squall…tout, et moi je n'ai rien…

_Ne dis pas de bêtises…tu nous as nous. On est là pour toi Seifer. JE suis là pour toi, comme tu l'as été pour moi.

_Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes redevable Squall…ça me ferait encore plus mal de savoir que tu fais ça pour me rendre la pareil et qu'après tu me renvois de là où je viens…

_Seifer, tu vas ouvrir les deux orifices qui te servent d'oreilles et faire en sorte que ton cerveaux imprime bien ce que je vais dire, ok? Je ne fais pas ça parce que je me sens redevable mais parce que je veux le faire, ok. Ensuite, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te renvoyer de là d'où tu viens et dernièrement, non , je n'ai pas tout. Maintenant, tu vas m'essuyer ces larmes de crocodiles et tu vas revenir avec moi à la cafet, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter. Je pense que les autre t'ont déjà expliqué.

Seifer hocha la tête en effaçant du revers de la main, les larmes qui barbouillaient son visage.

_Voilà…aller, viens.

Squall lui prit la main et ils retournèrent à la cafétéria. Là le brun reprit le bébé des bras de Zell et s'assit à côté de Seifer.

_Seifer, voici mon fils, Léandre. Vas-y, prend le.

_Je…j'vais le casser…

_Prend je te dis, fit Squall en lui collant dans les bras le bébé en grenouillère à rayures vertes et blanches. Tu lui soutiens bien la tête, voilà!

Le nourrisson darda un regard saphir sur Seifer puis bailla toutes gencives à l'air avant de s'endormir sans demander son reste, bien au chaud contre le blond (j'veux être à sa placeuh!!!).

_Ah non!! S'écria Irvine, c'est dégoûtant ça!! Il m'a fait la gueule une semaine avant de m'accepter!!

_Il nous a tous boudé sauf Squall. Mais Seifer vient de battre le record détenu par Rinoa qui était de trois heures.

_Donc! Déclara Rinoa, le parrain est trouvé!!

_M…moi? bafouilla Seifer en regardant la petite chose dans ses bras.

_Non non, le Pape! Mais bien sûr toi!

_Je…j'y connais rien moi en parrainage.

_Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de nous aider à l'élever! c'est tout! C'est pas compliqué! Au fait Squall, ça te convient.

_Mais bien sûr, sans problème, vous voulez pas non plus mettre mon fils à la vente aux enchères tant qu'on y est? Plaisanta le brun.

_Meuh nan!! 

_Bon, faut que j'aille travailler, décréta le chef des SeeDs. Bye!! Au fait Seifer, v'la les clés de la chambre.

_Merci…

Une fois Squall parti, Rinoa se tourna vers Seifer.

_Dis, tu veux bien me rendre un grand service.

_ça dépend du service.

_Tu peux garder Léandre pour nous aujourd'hui?? On a une foule de boulot pour la conférence qui va avoir lieu demain et j'aurais vraiment pas le temps de m'occuper de lui.

_Ouais… 

_Merci!!

Elle lui posa un baiser sur la joue avant de sortir, les autres sur les talons. Seifer regarda le nourrisson et dit:

_Et bien très cher, je propose que nous fassions plus ample connaissance. Moi c'est Seifer, j'ai 18 ans, j'suis capricorne (tiens!! Comme moi!!) j'suis célibataire, j'aime me battre, c'est pour ça que je veux devenir SeeD et je suis désormais ton parrain. Je sais que tu t'en fous royalement pour le moment, mais bon, j'te le dis quand même. C'est moi qui m'occupe de toi aujourd'hui alors pitié, soit sage. Mais je suis sûr que tu es un véritable petit amour pour que tout le monde craque sur toi…hein…

***

En milieu d'après midi, Seifer décida d'aller faire un tour avec le petit. Prenant le nécessaire de survit du nourrisson (et vi, c'est dur d'être un nourrisson…), ils descendirent aux campus. Seifer s'installa par terre contre un arbre et donna son biberon au petit, lui souriant et lui murmurant doucement des mots doux. Tous ceux qui le passaient, ouvraient des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Le grand Seifer Almasy entrain de pouponner le fils de Squall Leonhart comme s'il eut s'agit du sien. 

_Regardez moi ça! Fit une voix haut dessus d'eux. 

_C'est trop!!!

_Et j'ai oublié l'appareil photo.

_Pas moi!! fit une autre voix.

Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, Selphie les mitrailla. 

_C'est dans la boîte!

Squall se laissa tomber sur l'herbe à côté de Seifer et commença à faire risette à son fils.

_Alors Léandre, tu as été sage.

_Un véritable amour, déclara doucement Seifer.

_Et un de plus atteint de la Léandromie.

_Dis Rinoa, tu me le reprends ce soir?

_Bien…

_Pourquoi? L'interrompit Seifer.

_J'sais pas encore me couper en deux. J'aurais du mal à m'occuper de toi et de lui en même temps.

_ça ira, je suis grand.

_Bien, si tu le dis. On le garde ce soir, il te changera peut-être les idées.

***

En plein milieu de la nuit, Léandre se mit à pleurer. Squall alluma la lumière et se tourna vers son berceau près du canapé.

_Ben mon ange, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Il lui donna sa sucette mais il la refusa. Il vérifia sa couche, elle était sec. Il le prit dans ses bras et alla à la cuisine lui préparer un biberon qu'il refusa aussi.

_Mon Léandre, qu'est-ce que tu nous fais??

Il berça le bébé en pleur et soudain eut une idée. Doucement il glissa son doigt dans la bouche du bébé et sourit tandis que le petit se calmait et mordillait doucement le doigt de son père.

_Et bien monsieur, ne serait-ce une dent que je sens là? Attend voir si j'ai ce qu'il faut…et ben non, mais c'est pas grave, nous allons improviser, ce sera mieux que tous ces produits pharmaceutiques. Alors…du miel et du citron…

A peine eut-il fini sa mixture, que des plaintes venant de la chambre de Seifer retentirent.

_Eh ben je vais apprendre à me couper en deux, dit-il en redonnant son doigt plein de miel au petit.

***

Deux semaines plus tard.

Squall entra dans la cafétéria, Léandre dans les bras et Seifer sur les talons. Il était pâle comme la mort et deux cernes noires ornaient le dessous de ses yeux.

_Mon pauvre Squall, tu as une de ces tête depuis quelques temps. Tu es sûr que ça va?

_Je survivrai…bon, je fais vite, Léandre a pédiatre aujourd'hui.

Rinoa mit une main sur le front de Squall et lui prit le bébé.

_Je m'occupe de l'emmener, Quistis s'occupe de ton poste et toi avec la fièvre de cheval que tu as tu vas te coucher. Les garçons vont s'occuper de toi.

_S'aurait été volontiers, fit Irvine, mais on est de sorti aujourd'hui, on emmène les petits nouveaux sur le terrain pour leur montrer la dure loi de la vie.

_Je m'en occupe, déclara Seifer. Il est tellement têtu qu'il ne veut pas m'écouter. aller Squall, vient, faut que tu dormes un peu. 

Il l'aida à remonter à sa chambre et le coucha avant d'aller lui préparer une tisane à base de citronnelle, de géranium, de miel et de rhum. 

_Aller, avale moi ça, ça ira mieux après.

Il lui fit boire la substance brûlante gorgée après gorgée.

_Tu vois, si tu m'avais laissé te donner un coup de main avec le petit la nuit, tu ne serais pas dans cet état.

_Seifer, tu as besoin de repos. Moi ça va.

_Hum…effectivement, tu pètes la forme.

_Ouais bon, c'est vrai, il ne me manque que 108 heures de sommeil, rien de plus.

_Maintenant, tu dors tout ton saoul, ne t'inquiète de rien je prend le relais. 

Squall lui sourit avant de s'endormir comme un bébé. Seifer le regarda un long moment et lui caressa le visage. Puis se penchant sur lui, il l'embrassa doucement, effleurant à peine ces lèvres. Le brun poussa un soupir de bien être en se lovant dans sa couette.

***

Quand il se réveilla, il faisait déjà nuit. Il sortit de sa chambre pour trouver Seifer entrain de pouponner Léandre.

_Salut…

_Tiens, regarde qui arrive! Ton papa!

_Alors mon Léandre, elle t'a pas fait de misères au moins la doctoresse?

_Pas la moindre. Et elle a décrété que c'était un bébé en parfaite santé et aussi beau que son papa. Hum!! Elle drague la pédiatre.

_Que veux-tu, c'est mon charme naturel qui veut ça!

Soudain le téléphone les interrompit.

_Almasy, fit Seifer en décrochant.

_Euh…excusez moi, c'est une erreur, je croyais que c'était la ligne directe de Mr Leonhart.

_Effectivement, je vous le passe.

Il tendit le combiné à Squall avant de se remettre à papouiller le bébé.

_Allo?

_Squall…ici Laguna.

_Monsieur Loire. Que voulez vous?

_J'ai eu les résultats du test ADN.

_Oui?

_Et bien…tu es bien mon fils Squall.

_Bien. Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

_C'est tout ce que ça te fait? C'est bien toi qui a demandé le test.

_Vous vous attendiez à quoi? A ce que je fasse des bonds de joie et accoure vous voir? Je suis désolé, mais je ne suis pas comme ça. Vous êtes mon père, très bien. Ça fait 17 ans que vous l'êtes et ce n'est que maintenant que vous réagissez, et bien moi aussi je vais me donner un délais de 17 ans pour avaler la nouvelle.

Et il raccrocha sans plus.

_Ton père? Interrogea Seifer du canapé où il s'était installé.

_Oui, mon père, mais oublions ça.

_Bien…si tu veux m'en parler, je suis là.

_Je le sais ça. 

***

Deux jours plus tard.

_Seifer, tu veux bien venir, fit le chef des SeeDs au blond qui passait dans le couloir.

_Euh…oui.

_Bien, assieds toi. Je voulais te parler du concours. Il se tient la semaine prochaine. Je voulais savoir si tu voulais le passer ou attendre encore six mois.

_Bien…je pense que je suis près.

_Tu es sûr??

_Certain.

_Bien, je vais donc t'inscrire. je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler comment ça se passe. 

_Oui, mais quelles GF je vais devoir aller chercher et où?

_Et bien tu auras Nosferatu et tu n'auras pas besoin d'aller la chercher parce qu'elle est juste là dans ma poche!

_Mais…

_C'est fini le temps où nous allions nous même dégoter nos GF, maintenant, on les distribue en fonction des compétences des étudiants. Et toi, Nosferatu devrait parfaitement te convenir. Ensuite, pour l'épreuve écrite, tu t'en souviens un peu.

_Ouais, juste réviser un peu.

_On le fera à partir de ce soir. Et en ce qui concerne l'épreuve pratique, je te veux dans la serre à 15.00 très précise pour une remise en forme. 

_Chef oui chef!

_Bien, rompez, sourit Squall.

Seifer se tourna et sortit. 

***

_Bon, ce sera un combat sans magies, ni GFs, ni limites, ni rien d'autre que toi, moi, la Lionheart et Hyperion.

_Ok.

_Alors c'est parti! A toi l'honneur.

Seifer attaqua et Squall esquiva facilement le coup avant d'attaquer à son tour. Seifer arrêta le coup de justesse et se maudissant intérieurement, répliqua sans pitié, prenant le dessus du combat. 

Le problème étant que chacun d'eux étant de niveau égaux, ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivaient à garder la mains bien longtemps ni à prendre l'avantage total sur l'autre. le combat aurait pu durer des heures et des heures si ils ne s'étaient pas effondrés, totalement à bout de souffle et ruisselant de sang.

_Bon, ben je pense que t'es dérouillé, déclara Squall en essuyant son visage de sa T-shirt.

_Je pense aussi…

_Et si on allait dire bonjour à Kadowaki?

_Bonne idée, ça faisait longtemps.

Ils sortirent de la serre et gagnèrent l'infirmerie.

_Bonjour docteur! Lança Squall en entrant.

_Mon Dieu Squall! Mais que t'est-il arrivé??

A peine eut-elle posée sa question que Seifer entra, dans le même état que Squall.

_C'est bon, ne me dites rien…, vous ne changerez jamais! Sourit-elle.

Squall tira un petit bout de langue en s'asseyant sur la table d'auscultation à côté de Seifer.

Une fois soignés et pansés, ils la remercièrent, lui promettant une prochaine visite et regagnèrent les appartements de Squall.

_Bien, je vais pas tarder à aller chercher ma petite bichique. 

_Rinoa à dit qu'elle le ramènerait quand ils rentreraient de leur balade à Balamb.

_Oh! Ils sont sortis? Pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit?

_Elle a bien essayé, mais tu étais en réunion avec Cid et les Galbadiens, alors je lui ai dit qu'ils pouvaient y aller. J'ai mal fait?

_Mais non. Au contraire. Merci.

Il alla dans sa chambre et en ressorti quelques minutes plus tard, un classeur à la main.

_Bon, assit. On révise, dit-il en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

***

Seifer déambulait tranquillement dans la serre de combats, cherchant un adversaire pour se défouler. Il se sentait un peu anxieux à l'idée de passer l'épreuve final le lendemain. Le matin même il avait réussi l'épreuve écrite sans une seule fautes, raflant de loin la première place. Soudain un cri retenti. Sans hésiter, il se précipita vers l'endroit où il provenait.

Il découvrit une jeune fille au prise avec un T-rex plutôt hargneux.

_Et bien moi qui voulait me défouler…c'est l'occasion. 

Il lança un brasier, attirant l'attention du cétacé (dit la baleine. Je sais c'est pas drôle mais bon, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher) sur lui permettant ainsi la jeune fille de s'enfuir. le lézard géant lui lança un regard noir et lui balança un coup de queue qu'il réussit à éviter, puis un second qui cueillit le blond de plein fouet, l'envoyant cogner violemment contre le mur le plus proche.

Il se remit difficilement sur ses pieds, mais fut renvoyer contre le mur aussitôt. Il eut juste le temps de voir l'éclat d'un lame avant de perdre connaissance.

***

Squall faisait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente du Balamb Hospital, tandis que les médecins s'occupaient de Seifer au bloc opératoire. Au bout d'un moment, un des médecin s'approcha de lui.

_Monsieur Leonhart?

Squall se retourna d'un bloc.

_Oui?

_C'est au sujet de Mr Almasy.

_Comment va-t-il??

_Il est tiré d'affaire, mais il gardera des séquelles.

_Des…des séquelles?

_Oui, sa jambe gauche a été gravement endommagée, plusieurs déchirures musculaires et ligamentaires, fractures, ainsi que son bras gauche. Il ne pourra plus faire d'efforts et se fatiguera très vite. Il gardera un boitillement qui apparaîtra dans les périodes où la douleur se réveillera. 

_Et pour le SeeD?

_Il ne pourra pas le passer, je suis désolé.

_Merci docteur.

Le médecin hocha la tête et le laissa. Squall souffla un bon coup et entra dans la chambre de Seifer. Ce dernier dormait encore. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et caressa la joue du blond.

_Bon sang, le sort en a vraiment après toi…

On frappa doucement à la porte et Rinoa entra, Léandre dans les bras suivit de Zell.

_Alors?

Il leur fit un rapide résumé alors que Rinoa lui tendait le petit.

_Le pauvre, tout est fichu pour lui…

***

Seifer reprit lentement conscience et se demanda où il se trouvait. Il regarda autour de lui et vit Squall assit près du lit, endormit, Léandre ronflant lui aussi sur le ventre de son père. Il sourit faiblement et referma les yeux, attendant patiemment qu'il se réveille.

Le bébé se réveilla le premier, occasionnant le réveille de Squall.

_Bien dormit mon Léandre. 

Il embrassa son fils et releva la tête vers Seifer.

_Coucou…, fit ce dernier.

_Seif', tu te réveil enfin…

Il se leva et s'assit sur le bord du lit près du blond.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai Squall?

_Tu…tu as ton côté gauche salement amoché. Fractures, déchirures musculaires et ligamentaires. Tu ne retrouveras jamais totalement ta mobilité, tu garderas toujours un léger boitillement, mais ça on pourra t'apprendre à ne pas le faire. Mais…tu ne pourras plus faire d'efforts, ni…ni passer le SeeD…

Seifer pâlit encore plus, ce qui eut paru impossible blême comme il l'était déjà.

Sans un mot Squall le prit dans son bras libre. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à dire. C'était la pire chose qu'il puisse arriver à un mercenaire de se faire dire que plus jamais il ne pourra combattre. De plus, le SeeD il en rêvait depuis tout gosse. Pouvoir faire parti de l'élite des mercenaires avait toujours été son souhait le plus cher. Il avait faillit la première fois et maintenant que Squall s'était battu pour lui obtenir une seconde chance, voilà qu'elle était ruinée. Il regarda l'horloge électronique au mur. 14.30. Les étudiants étaient sur le terrain et lui, lui il était là, dans cette chambre d'hôpital à voir sa vie s'écrouler lentement autour de lui. les lèvres et le souffle de Squall contre son oreille le firent revenir à la réalité.

_Jure moi de ne pas faire de conneries…jure le moi…, murmura Squall.

_Cid va me mettre dehors…

_Non! Il ne peut pas faire ça! Pas tant que je serai là en tout cas! On a toujours besoin de gens. J'aurais bien besoin d'un bras droit moi, ou bien il nous manque des instructeurs. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu rêvais de faire, mais ça te permettra au moins de rester à la BGU… 

_Tu ne devrais pas y être pour régenter l'épreuve.

_J'ai pris mes congés pour pouvoir m'occuper de toi.

Seifer esquiva un sourire et caressa la tête de Léandre.

_C'est pas un endroit pour lui.

_Il veut pas nous lâcher. Y fait des crises à Rinoa et aux autres dès qu'il s'éloigne de nous. Comme quoi, il a besoin de toi aussi…

***

_Coucou!! Fit Squall en entrant, un gros bouquet de lys blanc dans les bras. Il les mit dans un vase et vint s'asseoir près de Seifer qui gardait Léandre. Ça fait plus joli comme ça.

_Merci…

_Tiens, j'ai aussi reprit un jeu de carte, Léandre s'étant fait les dents sur le dernier…ah, au fait, j'ai croisé le médecin, elle a dit que tu pouvais sortir faire un tour dans les jardins.

_Vraiment?

_Oui.

_On peut y aller maintenant.

_Sans problème. 

Squall installa Léandre dans son baby bag contre lui et aida Seifer à se mettre debout et prendre ses béquilles en mains.

_Voilà, doucement.

Ils descendirent lentement aux jardins et s'installèrent sur un banc à l'ombre d'un arbre.

_ça fait du bien de sortir de sa chambre après être resté enfermé 3 semaines.

_Je n'en doute pas!

_Tu me passes Léandre?

Il décrocha le petit et le posa dans les bras du blond. Le bébé le regarda et lui sourit.

_T'es vraiment le plus beau des bébés du monde entier toi…tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis fière d'être ton parrain. Petite merveille va…aussi beau qu'ton père…

Squall sourit au compliment détourné.

_Je n'ai jamais vu un bébé aussi choyé, fit une voix rieuse dans leur dos. Ils tournèrent la tête pour découvrir ma jeune doctoresse qui s'occupait de Seifer.

_Vous ne lui résisteriez pas non plus docteur.

_Je n'en doute pas. c'est le votre?

_Non, le sien, dit-il en désignant Squall.

_Où est l'heureuse maman?

_Décédée.

_Oh, pardon.

_Ce n'est rien, disons que ce bout de chou est une grosse bêtise que je ne regrette pas d'avoir fait. Le fruit d'un aventure d'un soir.

_Hum. Et bien Monsieur Almasy, comment vous sentez vous?

_Mieux, prendre l'air me fait le plus grand bien.

_Bien, mais ne vous fatiguez pas.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas.

_Je m'inquiète toujours pour vous.

Elle sourit et s'éloigna.

_Ouh!! Je crois que tu lui plais, plaisanta Squall.

_Tu parles…de toute façon elle ne m'intéresse pas. j'suis trop jeune.

_C'est pas un problème majeur ça.

_Ouais, le blème c'est que j'ai légèrement tendance à préféré les mecs!

_Ah, vi, c'est vrai. j'avais oublié. Bon, je meurs de soif moi!! tu veux boire quelque chose?

_Volontiers un coca si tu me trouves ça.

Il regarda le blond s'éloigner et soupira.

_Léandre, je ne te souhaite jamais de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un dont tu sais, qu'il ne te retournera jamais tes sentiments…

Le bébé gazouilla quelque chose, faisant sourire Seifer.

***

_When I think of what I've been through_

_I can see that you've always been there for me_

_To tell the truth I don't know what I'd do_

_without you, None of my dreams would have come true._

_Là, doucement, fit Squall en aidant Seifer à marcher sans béquilles dans la chambre. Tu commences la rééducation dès demain. Tu en a bien pour 2 semaines. Après ça, on rentre à la BGU.

_J'espère que Léandre n'a pas fait un esclandre là bas?

_Tu parles, il était tout fière d'aller se promener avec Zell et Irvine. Comme ça, ça nous laisse un moment à nous…

Seifer rosit légèrement sous la remarque. C'est vrai, ils étaient seuls. Rien que lui et Squall. Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux, puis Squall déclara.

_Tu ferais bien de retourner te coucher. Tu vas te fatiguer pour rien.

_Hum…

Il le reconduisit jusqu'au lit et l'assit, lui tassant les coussins derrière le dos.

_Squall…

_Oui?

_Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi?

ça y est, la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début était enfin sortie.

_…parce que je ne veux pas te perdre une seconde fois…, souffla le brun. 

Squall se pencha et piqua les lèvres du blond d'un léger baiser. Ce dernier ouvrit des grands yeux alors que Squall lui murmurait.

_Merci d'avoir été là Seifer. Sans toi je ne serais jamais devenu ce que je suis, je te doit tout…

Squall se blotti contre lui et ils restèrent un long moment ainsi dans le plus grand silence. Puis soudain on frappa à la porte.

_Entrez, fit Seifer alors que Squall se dégageait. 

La porte s'ouvrit sur Laguna tenant Léandre dans ses bras suivit de Kyros. En le voyant, le visage de Squall se ferma. Il se leva et lui prit son fils des bras.

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

_Le petit pleurait et personne ne pouvait le ramener avec toi, je me suis proposé. Ça me permettait de te voir.

_Bien, maintenant que c'est fait, sortez d'ici. allez plutôt vous occuper de votre chère Ellone.

Laguna pâlit et des larmes envahirent ses yeux alors que Squall lui tournait le dos. Il hocha la tête vers Seifer.

_Je vous souhaite un prompt rétablissement jeune homme. Au revoir Squall.

Il tourna les talons et sortit. Kyros s'apprêta à en faire de même mais s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

_Avant de le juger aussi durement, demandez vous ce que vous feriez vous même si la vie de votre fils était en danger et que vous étiez obligés de l'abandonner contre votre gré. Ne chercheriez vous pas à essayer d'oublier la douleur qui vous lacérerait le cœur? C'est ce qu'il a fait en se plongeant corps et âme à la recherche d'Ellone. Il a peut-être essayé d'effacer la douleur, mais pas vous. Vous n'avez jamais quitté ses pensées une seule secondes.

Et sur ce, il sortit, laissant un Squall livide à la mâchoire crispée.

_C'était ton père?

_Oui…

_Tu lui ressembles vraiment beaucoup…

_Mouais…, grommela le brun.

***

_ça fait du bien de rentrer chez soi, hein? S'exclama Squall en posant le sac de Seifer et regardant si se dernier s'en sortait avec sa béquille. 

_J'suis désolé d'avoir retenu si longtemps.

_J'parle de toi gros nigaud! 

_Oh…oui, c'est vrai que c'est agréable de quitter l'hôpital.

_Bon, je vais voir Cid, il m'a fait demander.

Squall lui laissa Léandre et monta au bureau du proviseur.

_Monsieur.

_Assied toi. J'ai à te parler.

_De quoi?

_Seifer. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus étudiant, il ne peut pas rester. Il faut qu'il parte, immédiatement.

_Mais monsieur, seul il ne s'en sortira pas, il est encore trop faible, mentalement et physiquement. En faisant ça vous le tueriez.

_Je ne veux rien entendre. Je lui laisse jusqu'à demain soir pour partir d'ici. maintenant, sors.

Squall serra les poings et sorti en prenant grand soin de claquer la porte le plus fort qu'il pu. En sortant il tomba sur Edéa qui attendait dehors, inquiète.

_Bonjour gouvernante.

_Oh, mon enfant, il veut mettre Seifer à la porte.

_Oui…

_J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader, en vain…il n'a pas voulut m'écouter…je ne veux pas qu'il parte, j'ai enfin réussit à pouvoir avoir tous mes bébés ensemble…

_Ne vous en faites pas gouvernante, je vais trouver une solution. Au pire, je donnerai ma démission. Je ne peux pas laisser Seifer seul.

_Où iras-tu?

_Je ne sais pas…

_Les portes de l'orphelinat vous seront toujours ouvertes, ne l'oublie jamais.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, lui sourit doucement Squall. Je vais trouver la solution…

Il lui posa un baiser sur la main et s'éloigna. avisant la porte de la vigie ouverte, il décida d'aller y faire un tour. Rinoa, avait toujours de bonnes idées, elle pourrait le conseiller.

_Rinoa?

_En haut à gauche, troisième étagère en partant de la droite.

Il la découvrit perché sur son échelle entrain de feuilleter un livre.

_J'peux te parler?

_Vas-y, je t'écoute.

_Et bien s'est au sujet de Seifer…Cid veut le mettre à la porte, demain soir au plus tard. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire?

_Pars avec lui.

_Oui, mais je veux faire chier Cid. Je veux que Seifer reste ici.

_Bien, alors épouse le!

_PARDON???

_Epouse Seifer. Comme ça il aura le droit de rester au sein de la BGU.

_Mais…mais…c'est un mec je te signal!!!

_Roh! Tu vas pas me dire que tu t'arrêtes à ce genre de détails!!

_Je…et bien…

_C'est la seul solution.

_Tu penses un peu à mes sentiments dans l'affaires??

_Oui, et mon conseil est: épouse le bordel de merde!! Il a besoin de toi, autant que tu as besoin de lui. et Léandre l'adore littéralement et si tu fais pas ça je vais perdre 5000 gils…

_??

_Je blague. Mais pour le reste je suis des plus sérieuses.

_Bien…je pense effectivement que c'est la seule solution. Merci Rinoa…

_Pas de quoi!

_Mais dis moi, tu connais quelqu'un capable de nous marier dans les heures à venir??

_Ouais!

_Qui?

_Ton père.

_Oh…je…ouais…je vais l'appeler, lui présenter des excuses et lui demander. Enfin, avant ça, faudrait que Seifer accepte…

***

_You are the one that I have called for._

_Now my life means so much more_

_Now we can be together forever_

_Forever just you and me_

_Me here for you, you here for me._

_Alors? Demanda Seifer en le voyant arriver.

_Il veut que tu soit parti avant demain soir.

_Oh…bien, je vais faire ma valise…

Il rendit Léandre à Squall.

_Non Seifer, tu ne peux pas faire ça!

_Squall, je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre lui…je n'en ai pas la force…

_Mais…tu ne peux pas partir…

_J'y suis obligé…je suis fatigué Squall…je savais depuis le début que se jour arriverait, le jour où il trouverait la moindre occasion de me mettre dehors, je…

_Epouse moi.

_…suis parfaitement conscient…

Seifer stoppa net et regard Squall avec une tête de poisson rouge hors de son bocal. Le brun posa Léandre dans son parc et revint vers Seifer qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il lui prit les mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_Epouse moi Seifer… c'est le seul moyen…

Le blond le regarda sans répondre.

_Je sais que je te demande ça sans prévenir. Je me rend compte que ça dois te cho…

_Oui…

_…quer…oui??

Seifer hocha la tête incapable de prononcer un mot et Squall lui sourit.

_Je vais appeler Esthar pour demander à mon père de prononcer le mariage. Tu peux demander à Zell si il peut nous emmener et à Rinoa de garder Léandre s'il te plaît?

Nouveau hochement de tête et Seifer se tourna pour aller accomplir ce qu'il avait à faire mais Squall le retint et lui planta un rapide baiser sur la joue.

Les fics

Sommaire


	2. lettre 2

LETTRE 

Chapitre 2

_…suis parfaitement conscient…

Seifer stoppa net et regard Squall avec une tête de poisson rouge hors de son bocal. Le brun posa Léandre dans son parc et revint vers Seifer qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il lui prit les mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_Epouse moi Seifer… c'est le seul moyen…

Le blond le regarda sans répondre.

_Je sais que je te demande ça sans prévenir. Je me rend compte que ça dois te cho…

_Oui…

_…quer…oui??

Seifer hocha la tête incapable de prononcer un mot et Squall lui sourit.

_Je vais appeler Esthar pour demander à mon père de prononcer le mariage. Tu peux demander à Zell si il peut nous emmener et à Rinoa de garder Léandre s'il te plaît?

Nouveau hochement de tête et Seifer se tourna pour aller accomplir ce qu'il avait à faire mais Squall le retint et lui planta un rapide baiser sur la joue avant de se sauver.

Seifer soupira. Il avait l'impression de faire une belle bêtise mais d'un autre côté c'était ce dont il avait toujours rêvé au font de lui…Il prit Léandre dans ses bras et lui demanda:

_Tu crois que j'ai bien fait de lui dire oui?

Léandre lui sourit et gazouilla tout ce qu'il savait. Seifer lui sourit et sortit. Il gagna l'armurerie où il savait trouver Zell entrain de papoter avec Irvine de la prochaine épreuve.

_Zell?

_Oui?

_Je peux te parler en privé deux petites minutes?

_Bien sûr.

Il s'approcha.

_Qui a-t-il?

Seifer inspira et déclara.

_Squall m'a demandé en mariage.

_ET???

_J'ai accepté.

_YAOUUU!! S'exclama Zell en pirouettant dans les airs.

_Tu veux bien nous emmener à Esthar et être mon témoin??

_MOI???

_Oui, toi.

_Bien sûr que je veux!!

***

_Je ne veux pas avoir l'impression de me ramener la queue entre les jambes seulement parce que j'ai besoin de quelque chose. Je veux que vous compreniez que je pense sincèrement ce que je viens de dire.

_Je n'en doute pas Squall…bien, je vous attend.

_Merci.

A peine eut-il posé le combiné qu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule le faisant sursauter.

_Oups…, pardon, sourit Rinoa. J'venez juste aux nouvelles.

_On part pour Esthar.

_Bien…je vous garde Léandre.

_Seifer n'est pas encore passé te voir?

_Non, je l'ai vu discuter avec Zell.

_Oh.

_Quelque chose n'a pas l'air d'aller…

_Non…c'est juste que…c'est tellement précipité…je ne sais même pas se que je ressens réellement pour lui…

_Réfléchis…te battrais tu pour l'un d'entre nous comme tu le fais là?

_Bien sûr! S'indigna Squall.

_Jusqu'à nous demander en mariage??

_Je…

_Squall…ne t'en fais pas. vas-y. il faut faire vite. Moi je vais voir Selphie pour qu'on refasse le mariage ici ok? Comme ça tout le monde y assistera.

_Ouais…merci Rinoa.

Il lui l'embrassa sur le front et sortit rejoindre Seifer.

_Tu es prêt?

_Hum, hocha-t-il la tête.

_Alors allons-y.

***

_Bien, j'ai préparé tous les papiers. On peut commencer.

Laguna leur lu le contenu des documents et le plaça ensuite devant Squall et lui tendit le stylo. Ce dernier signa sans hésitation et passa la plus à Kyros qui était son témoin. Puis le document passa à Seifer qui le signa d'une main tremblante.

Laguna apposa sa signature en final et déclara:

_Voilà. Vous être judiciairement mariés. J'ai fait préparé vos nouvelle cartes d'identités. tenez. 

Il leur tendit chacune la leur et on pouvait désormais y lire: Squall Leonhart-Almasy et Seifer Almasy Leonhart.

_Seifer, fit Squall, je voudrais savoir si tu veux reconnaître Léandre.

_Je…oui bien sûr.

_Lagu…

_C'est prêt aussi. Suffit de signer là!

Squall sourit en regardant le blond apposer une nouvelle fois sa signature.

_Ben voilà! S'exclama Zell. Ceux qu'on pensait ne pas marier avant des lustres viennent une fois de plus nous étonner!!

_Bon, on va rentrer à la BGU. Mais avant je voulais savoir si vous pouviez venir faire la cérémonie de demain?

Seifer lui lança un regard interrogateur.

_Un peu que je veux!! C'est pas tout les jour qu'on mari son fils! Ok, je viens de le faire, mais c'est pas la même chose…je viendrai, bien sûr.

_Merci. On vous laisse, il nous faut aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Je connais quelqu'un qui va être littéralement ravi, dit-il un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Il serra la main de son père et de Kyros et ils repartirent. Le trajet du retour se fit dans le même silence écrasant que l'aller. Seifer se posait une foule de question du genre: ai-je bien fait? Pourquoi il a fait ça? Il m'aime? il n'en donne pas l'impression…qu'est-ce qu'il attend de moi. 

Zell du le secouer pour qu'il sorte de ses pensée et revienne à la réalité. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et réussit à entendre ce que lui disait le hérisson blond.

_On est arrivé. Squall a filé direct chez Kramer. Il a dit qu'il te rejoindrait chez lui…pardon, chez vous quand il aurait fini. 

_Bien…

_Monte, moi je vais te chercher ton fils.

Il remonta comme une âme en peine. L'idée d'avoir fait la plus belle connerie de sa vie s'imposant de plus en plus à son esprit.

"A quoi tu t'attendais, à ce qu'il te saute au cou une fois le contrat signé?"

_Non, mais…

"Mais quoi? Il ne t'aime pas…du moins pas comme toi tu l'aimes. pour lui tu n'es qu'un frère et si il t'a épousé s'est pour faire chier Cid et rien d'autre!"

_Je…

"Arrête de te boucher les yeux et de fuir l'évidence. il ne fait que ses servir de toi. Un beau jour tu verras arriver la demande de divorce par la poste et tu le verras se marier à une jolie jeune fille en te priant bien gentiment de venir assister à son mariage. Voilà ce qui t'attend!"

_Tais toi!!

"Tu n'es qu'un lâche Seifer…n'oublie pas que l'amour ne mène à rien à part la souffrance. En faite, amour veut dire souffrance. Et ça, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps."

Il éclata en sanglots au moment où Rinoa entrait, Léandre dans les bras. Elle se dépêcha de poser le petit dans son berceau et se précipita pour prendre le blond dans ses bras.

_Seifer…qu'est-ce qu'il y a??

_R…rien…

_Seif, s'il te plaît, ne me raconte pas de bobards..

_Je…

_C'est le mariage?

Il hocha la tête et elle lui caressa les cheveux.

_Raconte.

_Je…j'ai fait une connerie. J'aurais pas du lui dire oui. j'aurais du partir.

_Et lui briser le cœur.

_Rinoa, il ne m'aime pas! pas comme je l'aime! il ne fait ça que pour embêter Cid…je…oh…j'en peux plus…j'aurais du me tuer avant qu'il ne me trouve…

_Ne dis pas ça Seifer! Je suis sûr qu'il tient à toi. Mais tu sais ô combien il est expressif…laisse lui le temps…

Il hocha à nouveau la tête et sur ce Squall entra.

_C'est m…Seifer?! mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?? 

Il se mit de l'autre côté et lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

_Quoi?

_Rien…un coup de fatigue…

Squall l'attira contre lui et le blond blottit sa tête dans son cou.

_Je crois que je vais vous laisser. Bonne nuit.

Elle leur posa à chacun un baiser sur la joue et sorti. Seifer resta encore un moment blottit contre Squall puis il se redressa et essuya les larmes qui barbouillaient son visage du revers de la main.

_Bon, je vais aller me coucher, je suis épuisé…

_Une bonne nuit de sommeil ne fera de mal à personne.

Le blond se leva et passa à la salle de bain suivit de près par Squall. Seifer s'installa dans le lit qu'il occupait depuis son arrivée et entendit l'eau de la douche couler puis s'arrêter. quelques minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit et la lumière s'éteignit. il attendit le bonsoir habituel que lui disait Squall avant de sortir mais il ne vint pas. au lieu de ça, il senti le lit s'affaisser dans son dos sous le poids d'un corps et Squall vint se blottir contre lui, un bras autour de sa taille, ses jambes emboîtées aux siennes et son visage enfouie contre sa nuque. Il arrêta de respirer un moment trop surprit. Il était sûr que Squall pouvait entendre son cœur battre la chamade et manquait de lui bondir hors de la poitrine.

_Bonne nuit…, souffla le brun en posant un baiser sur la peau tendre de son cou.

_Bonne nuit, répondit-il d'une voix tremblante. 

***

Le lendemain matin quand il se réveilla, le lit près de lui était froid et vide. Il soupira, se leva et alla à la cuisine où il trouva Rinoa et Léandre.

_Salut beau blond! S'exclama la jeune femme en le voyant arriver.

_'lut. Squall est pas là??

_Il avait du boulot et moi je dois t'emmener en ville pour te trouver de quoi t'habiller pour ce soir!!

_Ah…oui, c'est vrai…

_Hum…ça va toujours pas?…

_Bof…

_Aller! J'vais te remonter le moral moi!!

Il lui adressa un petit sourire et prit Léandre dans ses bras.

_Alors beau gosse, t'as bien dormi?? T'es sacrement bien habillé! Qui est l'heureuse élue??

_C'est pour moi qu'il s'est fait tout beau! Plaisanta Rinoa.

_Ben dis donc, elle en a de la chance Rinoa.

_Aller va te faire beau toi aussi, on va à Balamb.

***

_Non, le smoking ne te va pas…la queue de pie non plus…bon, viens par là. pantalon noir…hum…col montant blanc et veste noire…voilà! Va essayer!

Il entra dans la cabine et quelques minutes plus tard en ressorti.

_Rinoa?

La jeune femme se retourna et sourit grandement.

_Parfait…tu es parfait…on prend. Maintenant faut trouver l'alliance…

_Je…je pensais lui donner ça.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une bague en argent finement ciselée.

_Waouh…elle est belle. Tu la tiens d'où??

_De ma mère.

_?? J'croyais que tu l'avais pas connu?

_Elle l'avait laissé avec moi quand elle m'a abandonné.

_Oh. C'est la plus belle chose que tu puisses lui offrir. Eheh! Moi je sais ce qu'il va te donner comme alliance!

_Quoi?

_Secret.

_Aller!

_Cronos.

_Cr…cronos??

Elle hocha la tête et Léandre en profita pour attraper une longue mèche et tirer dessus en rigolant.

_Aïe!! Léandre! Lâche! Tu fais mal!! Ouille! Seifer !! oskour!! J'me fais agresser par ton fils!!

Seifer se figea quelque peu à ses paroles. C'est vrai. Léandre était désormais son fils…il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé. Il le prit des bras de Rinoa et le bébé ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

_C'est magique, faudra que tu m'apprennes, fit Rinoa.

_Quand tu veux! Aller, on rentre!

_Déjà??

_Il est fatigué et moi j'ai une fête à superviser! C'est mon mariage tout de même.

_ça c'est bien dit!!

_Je suis le meilleur!

_Revoilà le Seifer que je connais!

_Bon, on y va??

_Chef oui chef!

_Bien soldat.

***

Dès qu'ils furent arrivés, ils se rendirent à la salle de bal pour voir où en étaient les préparatifs. La pièce était déjà pleine de ballons multicolore, de rubans, de banderoles dont une marquée: Squall et Seifer. Les tables du buffet avaient étaient disposée toutes autour de la salle et au milieu avait étaient installées les chaises.

_Je plein les pauvres petit étudiants qui ont été recrutés pour les enlever après la cérémonie.

_C'est pas des pôves petits étudiants, c'est des gentils SeeDs! Fit Selphie. J'les mets un peu à contribution. Bonjour Monsieur mon neveu. Bisou!

_Excusez moi.

Ils se tournèrent et découvrirent un jeune, qui d'après son uniforme était apparemment un livreur.

_Oui? demanda Selphie.

_Je viens pour livrer les fleurs.

_Ah! Oui! elles sont où??

_Euh…là!

_Viens Rinoa, on va voir!

Elle prit la jeune femme pas la main et planta les deux garçons là.

_Euh…il me faudrait une signature, essaya-t-il.

_Je m'en occupe. Où dois-je signer? Demanda Seifer.

_Là.

Transposant Léandre dans son bras gauche, il prit le stylo qui lui était tendu et gribouilla sur la feuille.

_Voilà.

_Merci. Au revoir

_'voir.

Il s'approcha des filles.

_Alors, tout est en état?

_Parfait! On va pouvoir s'y mettre.

_Besoin d'un coup de main.

_C'est ton mariage, on va pas te faire bosser!

_Mais je m'ennuie!

_Bon, Ok. T'as qu'à mettre Léandre à la garderie Zell. Il a surveillance de devoir donc il fout pas grand chose.

_Ben pourquoi, j'peux le garder, y me dérange pas. et puis il va se sentir tout seul et abandonné là bas. Pas vrai mon chéri? Fit-il en dégageant le petit front d'une mèche châtain dorée.

Il l'installa dans son baby bag contre lui et ils commencèrent à placer les bouquets un peu partout dans la salle. Puis arriva le tour des canapé et petits fours qu'ils disposèrent sur des plateaux, en en  picorant quelques uns au passage.

***

Seifer sortit de la salle de bain et alla à la cuisine avec pour seul vêtement un serviette autour des hanches.

_Alors bonhomme, fit-il à Léandre qu'il installa dans sa chaise haute.

_Bœuf ou poulet? Bœuf. Avec des brocolis tu vas adorer.

Il réchauffa la purée et commença à donner la becquée au bébé quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Rinoa qui en le voyant sourit et dit:

_Si tu ne vas pas d'habiller décemment, je vais te sauter dessus et te violer sur place.

_Hum…intéressant…, lui sourit-il en retour. 

_Aller, va t'habiller il est pas loin de 17.00 et la cérémonie commence à 18.30. 

_Ouais.

_Dis, t'as vu Squall?

_Nan, pas de la journée.

_Oh…

_Doit avoir du boulot. Pourquoi?

_Non, comme ça. Moi non plus je ne l'ai pas vu donc…je m'inquiète un peu. je vais l'appeler.

Elle composa le numéro direct de Squall et laissa sonner quelques minutes sans que personne ne lui réponde. Elle essaya le portable, rien non plus.

_Doit être occupé.

_Hum…

Seifer disparu dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit. Dans tout juste deux heures il serait marié à Squall. Pas une simple formalité administrative à signer, non, une promesse devant un peu moins de 2000 personnes. Ils allaient se jurer amour et fidélité jusqu'à la mort et au delà. Mais…n'était-il pas le seul à le penser? Est-ce que Squall se rendait compte de l'importance de ce qu'il faisait?  Ce serait le moment le plus important de toute sa vie et pourtant…

Le blond secoua la tête et entreprit d'enfiler le pantalon et le col montant sans manches laissant apparaître le tatouage qui ornait son biceps gauche et qui représentait Cross Sword. Il se passa un coup de brosse dans les cheveux, puis se regardant dans le miroir, grimaça. Non, ça n'allait pas avec ce qu'il portait. Il prit un peu de gel et entreprit de se coiffer version hérisson à poils courts (mignon quoi!) et prit sa veste sous son bras pour regagner le salon.

_Alors?? Demanda-t-il.

Rinoa le regarda.

_Je vais vraiment finir par regretter de t'avoir plaqué!!

_Je tromperai Squall avec toi si ça peut te consoler.

_Oh vi! On commence tout de suite.

_Euh…attend au moins que je sois marié!

_Mais tu l'es.

_Euh…mais j'suis habillé maintenant!

_Moi aussi donc! On remet ça à plus tard!!

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

_ça fait du bien de t'entendre rire Seifer.

_ça fait du bien de rire.

_Aller, je prépare le petit monsieur et on y va.

_Oui maman.

***

_Bonsoir Laguna! s'exclama Rinoa en entrant dans les coulisses.

_Rinoa, Seifer! Bonsoir. Coucou Léandre…t'es beau…

_Vous voulez le prendre? Demanda Seifer.

_Tu veux bien?

_C'est votre petit fils Monsieur Loire.

_Laguna.

_Bien…Laguna.

Le président prit son petit fils dans ses bras et ce dernier le dévisagea longuement avant d'éclater de rire.

_Eh ben je savais que j'avais une tête de clown dans ce costume!

_Meuh non, il vous va très bien. C'est juste que Léandre vous aime beaucoup.

_En tout cas, il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père quand il avait le même âge…c'est fou…

_Squall 2, le retour! Fit Zell en arrivant. Waouh! Seifer, tu m'épouses??

_J'aurais bien voulut, mais je suis déjà marié…

_Trompe le avec moi!

_ça c'est moi! s'exclama Rinoa.

_Oh…tant pis, y me reste mon Irvy…

_Ah, parce que ça y est??

_Euh…non, pas encore…

_Grrrr…c'est quand que tu te décides.

_Ben dès qu'il change de bord, vous me faites signe!!

_Dites, vous avez vu Squall, les interrompit Laguna.

_Pas de la journée, soupira Seifer.

_Oh…

_Il a intérêt à se pointer à l'heure…, grogna Rinoa. 

_Laguna, ça va être à vous pour votre petit speech!!

_J'arrive. à qui dois-je confier ce jeune homme?

_A moi! fit Zell.

_Tenez.

_Maintenant que je te tiens j'te lâche plus 'tit père…on va aller s'installer, allait.

Ils sortirent laissant seuls Rinoa et Seifer qui se triturait les mains.

_Seif', calme toi…

_J'peux pas…

_Mais si tu peux…bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui fout…

Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit sur un Squall en uniforme de cérémonie et complètement essoufflé.

_Bon sang…'scusez moi…trois tonnes de boulot…j'suis pas en retard?

_Non, juste à l'heure. c'est à vous les garçons. Aller.

Seifer lança un regard à Squall qui lui sourit doucement et passa devant.

Ils entrèrent sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Seifer regarda l'assemblée qui applaudissait comme à un spectacle. Peut-être enfin de compte n'était-ce qu'un spectacle…oui, c'est ça, un simple spectacle…

Laguna commença à réciter le texte traditionnelle et puis arriva la question.

_Bien, si quelqu'un veut s'opposer à ce mariage qu'il le dise où se taise à jamais.

Pas un murmure ne fut prononcé.

_Parfait. Squall Leonhart, voulez vous prendre pour époux Seifer Almasy ici présent, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la joie et la maladie, de l'aimer et de le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?

Squall planta son regard dans celui de Seifer.

_Oui, je le veux.

Rinoa lui donna l'anneau qu'il passa au doigt de Seifer.

_Par cet anneaux je te prend pour époux et je jure de t'aimer et de te chérir.

_Seifer Almasy, voulez vous prendre pour époux Squall Leonhart ici présent, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la joie et la maladie, de l'aimer et de le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?

Seifer dégluti péniblement puis inspira profondément. 

_Oui, je le veux.

Il lui passa l'anneau à son tour.

_Par cet anneau je te prend pour époux et je jure de t'aimer et de te chérir même au delà la mort.

_Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare mariés. Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Seifer lança un regard un peu perdu à Squall qui lui adressa un large sourire avant de lui passer les deux bras autour du cou et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche à sa plus grande stupéfaction. 

Les fics

Sommaire


	3. lettre 3

LETTRE 3

_You are the one that I had hoped for_

_Now my life means so much more_

_Now we can be together forever_

_Just you and me_

_there for each other_

Mariés, ça y était, ils étaient mariés…ce n'était que maintenant qu'il réalisait pleinement la chose. Il était désormais lié à vie avec Squall. 

_"Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il te jette" _

"il ne le fera pas."

_"Vraiment, tu es naïf. Si tu le pensais vraiment, te poserais-tu en permanence toutes ces questions??" _

"Oh! Laisse moi un peu tranquille!"

Il reporta son attention sur Squall qui lui sourit et lui prit la main pour l'entraîner avec les autres. 

_Alors?? Demanda Rinoa, vos impressions! Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être marié??

_Bah…j'sais pas trop encore, on verra bien ça avec le marié, répondit Squall.

_Seifer??

_Heureux.

_Tant mieux!

_Où qu'il est mon fils?? Demanda Squall.

_Avec Zébulon.

_Et il est où le Zell?

_Maismaismaismais…qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait?? Couina Irvine alors que Zell le traînait par l'oreille.

_A moi rien, mais à la jeune fille là bas, plein de choses.

_Meuh quoi, j'lui ai juste demandé si elle était libre après la soirée…

_Tu pouvais le faire sans lui mettre la main aux fesses!!

_Elle a pas protesté…

_Serions nous en plein dans une scène de ménage? Demanda une Rinoa souriante.

_Nan mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte?? S'empourpra le cow-boy.

Zell haussa les épaules et alla tout sourire vers les jeunes mariés.

_J'me retiendrai de faire des bonds de contentement, Léandre n'apprécierait pas. mais ça n'empêche que je suis content pour vous deux! 

_Et la lune de miel se fera où??

Seifer regarda Squall un peu gêné.

_On n'a pas encore eut le temps d'y réfléchir mais on va y penser…pas vrai??

_Euh…oui.

_Bon, vous ouvrez le bal messieurs?!

_Bien sûr!

Squall entraîna Seifer derrière lui jusqu'au milieu de la salle et Rinoa fit signe au DG d'envoyer la musique. Ils se mirent à danser en parfaite synchronisation et une fois la musique terminé, Seifer se pencha et l'embrassa timidement.

_"T'est vraiment têtu toi!"_

"T'as pas fini de me faire chier??"

_"Nan. Tu ne pourras jamais te débarrasser de moi, je suis ta conscience."_

"Ouais, ben jusque là, t'étais restée peinarde dans ton coin, pourquoi ce n'est que maintenant que tu pointes ta tronche hein?? Laisse moi un peu profiter de la vie!!"

_"Seifer…si je suis là c'est pour te faire voir la réalité en face…il ne t'aime pas. regarde le."_

"C'est ce que je fais…il ne donne peut-être pas l'impression de m'aimer, mais il m'a bien embrassé devant tout le monde. et puis il n'a pas lâché ma main et là il vient de danser avec moi et m'a laissé lui donner un baiser."

_"Naïf, naïf, naïf…tout ce qu'il fait s'explique en un mot…spectacle… "_

Seifer secoua la tête pour chasser la petite voix perfide de son esprit et reporta son attention sur Squall en lui souriant.

***

La soirée tirait sur sa fin et Seifer commençait à être fatigué. Léandre dans les bras, il se rapprocha de Squall qui discutait avec Zell et Quistis, tandis qu'un peu plus loin, Rinoa et Selphie éventaient un Irvine encore sous le choc de l'annonce des penchants poussés de Zell à son égard.

_Squall…je rentre à la chambre. Faut coucher Léandre, il ne tiens plus debout.

_Ah non! S'exclama Rinoa. Le monstre junior il dort avec moi ce soir! Nan mais manquerait plus qu'il reste avec vous pendant la nuit de noce…

Seifer s'empourpra légèrement et regarda Squall qui était aussi rouge que lui.

_Euh…vi…

_Il serait peut-être temps d'y aller hein!!

Les garçons ne bougèrent pas.

_Aller quoi! Jouez pas les timides!!

Elle les poussa vers la sortie et prit Léandre des bras de Seifer.

_Bonne nuit! A un de ses jours!

Ils regardèrent la porte leur être fermée au nez puis résignés, ils gagnèrent lentement "leurs" appartements. Et oui, maintenant il avait vraiment un chez lui. Du moins pour un petit bout de temps, jusqu'à ce que Cid parte à la retraite…après…rien n'était plus sûr… il resterait peut-être à la BGU mais comme simple formateur. Mais bon, il fallait qu'il profite du moment présent une fois dans sa vie, et là, c'était peut-être le moment. le simple fait d'être avec Squall le rendait heureux. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pu passer un moment seul avec lui…

Squall tourna la clé dans la serrure et entra le premier, puis il referma derrière Seifer. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, puis Seifer déclara.

_J'vais me doucher.

_Ok, souffla doucement le brun.

Passant à la salle de bain, Seifer se dévêtit lentement et se regarda dans le miroir. Il fit glisser sa main sur son torse, suivant une longue cicatrice qui la lui barrait. Des larmes envahirent ses yeux alors que de douloureux souvenir lui revenaient en mémoire. Une pièce, sombre, glacée, humide. Une silhouette imposante, l'éclat du métal, puis le froid de ce même métal entamant sa chair…la douleur…physique et mentale…

Il secoua la tête et essuya rageusement les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. C'était loin, fini, oublié. Enfin, il le souhaitait ardemment…un viol, ça ne s'oublie pas comme ça…ça ne s'oublie même jamais…mais il l'avait fait pour lui…il avait était heureux qu'il n'ait pas souffert ce que lui avait enduré alors qu'il n'avait que 15 ans…mais il l'avait pour lui donc…ça n'avait pas d'importance si il avait souffert. 

Il entra dans la cabine de douche et monta la température aussi chaude qu'il pouvait la supporter et laissa l'eau couler le long de son corps. Trois petits coups frappés contre la vitre le firent se retourner et il vit Squall, nu, ses bras entourant sa poitrine, qui le regardait en lui adressant un timide sourire. Il parla mais le bruit de l'eau l'empêcha de l'entendre mais il comprit et ouvrit la porte. Squall se glissa à l'intérieur.

_Brrr!! Fait meilleur ici!

Seifer ne répondit rien et se contenta de le regarder, interrogateur. Squall lui adressa le même sourire timide qu'à travers la vitre et lui passa les bras autour du cou.

_Un douche à deux, c'est plus marrant, non? Murmura-t-il avant de laisser ses lèvres effleurer celles du blond.

Puis se reculant un peu, il prit la savonnette et entreprit de la passer sur le corps de Seifer, massant chaque parcelle de peau. Il la tendit ensuite à Seifer qui ne se fit pas prier pour lui rendre la pareil, découvrant avec délice chaque recoin de ce corps tant désiré. Peut-être qu'il s'était trompé et qu'en fin de compte Squall éprouvait quelque chose pour lui, sinon il ne serait pas là. c'était tellement dur à savoir avec lui, il exprimait tellement peu ses sentiments. 

_"Ecoutez qui parle de l'expression de ses sentiments!"_

"Moi je lui ai dit que je l'aimais…"

_"Parce que tu croyais qu'il ne le saurais jamais ou que tu serais mort avant! Tu ne le lui as plus jamais dit par la suite mon grand…"_

"Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde"

_"Mais c'est ce que je fais. Je fais parti intégrante de toi, je suis toi, alors ce que tu fais, me concerne tout principalement. Et je sais que tu es entrain de te faire mal."_

"Laisse moi profiter de cette chance ok, j'ai le droit de rêver moi aussi."

_"Si tu attends trop, le réveil n'en sera que plus douloureux. Mais ne m'écoute pas, n'en fait qu'à ta tête. Mais ne viens pas pleurer que je ne t'avais pas prévenu."_

La langue de Squall courant sur son torse le ramena à la réalité. Il gémit alors que le brun s'attaquait à un téton et faisait glisser ses mains le long des flancs et des hanches du blond frémissant et de plus en plus excité. Il déposa une série de baisers le long du ventre plat et ferme pour arriver au vif du sujet. Seifer s'appuya contre le mur, la tête rejeté en arrière et les mains agrippées aux cheveux de Squall alors que ce dernier faisait jouer sa langue sur son sexe.

Le nombre de fois dont il en avait rêvé et voilà que ca se produisait. Il était là, sous la douche et Squall le…enfin, bref…il n'aurait jamais cru que le plaisir pouvait atteindre un tel degrés. Ne tenant plus sur ses jambes, il se laissa glisser sur le sol et Squall suivit le mouvement, ne le lâchant pas. puis il finit par relever la tête et Seifer protesta de façon incohérente. Squall lui prit le visage entre les mains et lui donna un long baiser alors que le blond lui passait les bras autour de la taille et l'attirait contre lui, avide du contact de sa peau, son membre dur frottant contre l'entrée brûlante du brun. Il gémit longuement et Squall se redressa quelque peu et lui sourit doucement. Il le prit dans sa main et le guida en lui. Seifer le regarda, inquiet.

_Squall…

_Chuuuu….fait le…

Seifer inspira et pénétra la grotte jusque là inviolée d'une poussée. Squall cria, d'abord de douleur, puis après un moment d'adaptation de plaisir. Il ferma les yeux et commença à onduler, ses doigts entrelacés à ceux de Seifer. Lentement, Seifer se mit lui aussi en mouvement. Ça aussi il en avait rêvé toutes les nuits…

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Squall, le visage alangui par le plaisir, il était encore plus beau que jamais, l'eau ruisselant sur son corps fin et musclé, parfait, ses pommettes rougit par le plaisir, sa bouche entrouverte. Deux billes saphir croisèrent son regard de glace, pourtant enflammé à ce moment là. Squall se pencha et souda sa bouche à la sienne, glissant ses doigts dans la courte chevelure blonde. Seifer glissa une main entre eux et doucement prit le sexe de Squall. Un rêve, c'était un rêve qui se réalisait. Il sentit le brun se tendre et se répandre sur leurs deux ventres, se rétractant autour de son membre. Il gémit fortement et dans un cri rauque relâcha sa semence à l'intérieur de Squall. Ce dernier releva la tête, rompant leur baiser pour leur permettre de reprendre leur respiration. Il se leva ensuite, et aida Seifer à en faire de même. Il essuya le sang mêlé de sperme à l'intérieur de ses cuisses et éteignit l'eau. il ouvrit la porte et prit une grande serviette. Seifer le regarda faire et Squall lui fit signe de venir. Il avança d'un pas et Squall referma la serviette autour d'eux.

Il se sentait bien…et pourtant, dans le fond, quelque chose le chiffonnait dans le comportement de Squall, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Toutes pensées cohérentes furent chassées de son esprit lorsque Squall le poussa sur le lit et s'assit sur son ventre, l'embrassant. 

Cette nuit il perdit lui aussi sa virginité sous les caresses brûlantes de Squall. 

***

Quand il ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, il sentit un poids contre son épaule et tourna la tête pour croiser le regard saphir du brun qui lui sourit et l'embrassa.

_Salut toi…

_Salut, répondit Seifer qui se rendait maintenant bien compte qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, surtout quand son fessier le lança alors qu'il essayait de se lever.

Il grimaça et Squall rit doucement.

_C'est douloureux hein??

_Tu l'as dit…mais je vais pas m'en plaindre…

_Moi non plus…j'ai faim…

_Pour ça faut se lever.

_Courage, ça doit être possible…

_Ouais, mais j'suis bien là où je suis…

_Moi aussi mais bon…

_A trois.

_Ok…

_Un…deux…trois…

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougea. Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

_On recommence. Un…deux…trois…

Ils passèrent en position assise en grimaçant.

_ça nous apprendra à faire des folies de notre corps…, grogna Seifer. Quelle heure il est??

_15.45.

_KWA???

_Ben vi, c'est pas pour dire, mais on à fait mumuse toute la nuit….et puis de toute façon, c'est pas grave…

_Café?

_Volontiers.

Squall prit le téléphone alors que Seifer s'occupait de faire couler le café.

_Rinoa?

_Réveillés??

_Vi. 

_Que puis-je pour toi??

_C'était juste pour prévenir qu'on est toujours en vie et savoir comment va mon petit ange.

_Très bien. Il est avec Zell.

_Ok. Ben on va descendre faire un tour à la cafét une fois le café avalé.

_Euh…y font des cafés à la cafét tu sais.

_Ouais, mais là, faut qu'on se réveille. 

_Ok, j'amène des petits coussins.

_Oh, vi, siteplé…on souffre.

_Bien fait!!

_Merci.

_De rien!

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Seifer qui lui tendit une tasse.

_Merci.

_On descend?

_ça te dérange?

_Nan, pas du tout. 

Seifer se pencha par dessus la table de bar et embrassa Squall.

_Je t'aime…

_Je sais, sourit le brun.

Il lui rendu son sourire quelque peu déçut.

_"Quoi? Tu t'attendais à ce qu'il te réponde: mais moi aussi je t'aime mon amour?? "_

"Je…non…"

_"Crétin…"_

"Laisse moi, ok. Tu me les brises menu. Je verrai bien par moi même!"

_"Comme tu veux baka."_

_Seifer?

Il reporta son attention sur son compagnon.

_Hum?

_Tu rêves?

_Je…oui…

_Et à quoi??

_A toi…toujours…

_Menteur!

_Découvert…

_Aller, allons nous changer.

***

Quand ils entrèrent dans la cafétéria tous les filles y étaient déjà à l'exception de Quistis qui était partit en mission. Il se rapprochèrent, main dans la main.

_Salut!

_Coucou les tourtereaux! Ça va??

_Excepté le fait qu'on peut difficilement s'asseoir, ça va très bien! Répondit Squall. Sont où les garçons??

_Z'arrivent, fit Selphie en pointant Zell portant Léandre, suivit d'Irvine.

_Mais…Zell!

_Tu veux te rattraper??

Hochement de tête de la part du cow boy.

_Alors t'a intérêt à ramper. Et bien.

Zell le planta au milieu de la pièce et alla s'asseoir.

_T'es dur.

_J'm'amuse. Salut les filles.

_Merci Zell…, grommela Seifer.

_Mais de rien. tiens, vot'e fils! L'est trop ce gamin, je vais le voler un de ses jours.

_Ne fait qu'essayer et tu passes au bout de ma lame, promit Seifer.

_J'veux le même!!

_Pleure pas…tu finiras par avoir, t'en fais pas.

_Ouais, mais Irvy il est pas équipé pour!!

_Jamais content.

Soudain la voix de Cid retenti dans toute l'université.

"Squall, dans mon bureau, de suite!"

Le chef des SeeDs jura.

_'tain, qu'est-ce qui veut le vieux. Peut pas me lâcher aujourd'hui…

Il donna le petit à Seifer, embrassa se dernier et dit:

_Je fais vite. A toute.

Seifer le regarda partir. Pourquoi avait-il un mauvais pressentiment… il resserra son étreinte sur Léandre et soupira.

A suivre… 

Les fics

Sommaire


End file.
